


It's Not Gay, Right?

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Is it gay if Dean wants to date Cas? Sam and Charlie have different ideas about it.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Not Gay, Right?

Dean took a deep breath. He had to ask something. He really had to see what Sam thought of this, of him, if he ended up doing this like he really wanted to.

"Hey," he said. "It's totally not gay if I wanna date Cas, but just as bros, right?”

Sam wrinkled his nose slightly. Well, it was good if he was admitting to wanting to date him at least.

"Dean, I'm not an expert. But that sounds pretty gay.”

"I'm an expert.”

Both of them turned slightly to see Charlie. She was smirking. She popped a chip loudly in her mouth, before she continued.

“…and that’s super gay.”

Dean blushed. But at least he heard the truth.


End file.
